The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present disclosure. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art nor material to the presently described or claimed inventions, nor that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of window cleaning, and more specifically relates to window squeegees.
2. Description of Related Art
Cleaning windows can be a laborious and tedious task. Individuals often need to use one hand to spray cleaning solution, while their other hand is occupied with paper towels or cloths to wipe down the window. More often than not, users end up with streaked windows because they are not able to get all of the cleaning solution wiped off in time. In addition, it can be extremely difficult for individuals with limited mobility or pain conditions to thoroughly clean windows. Window heights often require the user to stand on a step stool or ladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,330 to Wallin and Hahn relates to a Portable Power Operated Window Washer. The described Portable Power Operated Window Washer includes a portable self-contained power operated window washer characterized by the absence of auxiliary containers for clean or used cleaning fluid and hose connections therefor.
Although prior window cleaning solutions exist a more efficient method is needed.